narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Akagi
| birthdate = 11/20 | age = 23 | gender = Male | height = 5'11 | weight = 161 lb's | blood type = AB | hometown = Sunagakure | homecountry = Land of Wind | affiliation = Puppet Brigade Sunagakure Land of Wind | previous affiliation = | occupation = Head Puppet Master of the Puppet Brigade | previous occupation = Puppet Creator | team = Twelve Immortal Warriors | previous team = Sunagakure ANBU | partner = | previous partner = | family = Kankurō~(Foster Parent) Shigeo Aizawa~(Foster Parent) Chieko Akimichi~(Lover) | clan = | rank = Part I: ANBU Part II: Puppet Master Part II: Kazekage | classification = Puppeteer Bionic Puppet Kage | reg = | academy = 6 | chunin = 10 | jonin = 14 | kekkei = | tota = | beast = | hiden = | unique = Will dominance and mental connection | nature = 18px Yin Release Yang Release Yin-Yang Release | jutsu = Black Secret Technique Machine One Shot Black Secret Technique: Machine Triple Shot Chakra Thread Human Puppet Mechanical Light Shield Block Obsidian Secret Technique: Army of Eight Hundred Banners Obsidian Secret Technique: Silence of an Orchestra Poison Mist Hell: Hundred Continuous Firing Puppet Performance: Skilful Achievement with a Human Body Puppet Technique Silver Secret Technique: Awakening of the Shēngxiào Silver Secret Technique: Creation of A Warring Demon Body Flicker Technique Body Replacement Technique Killing Intent Sand Clone | weapons = Akagi's Puppet Collection Kunai Shuriken Senbon Wire Strings Sand Poison Smoke Bomb Explosive Tag Mechanical Body Modifications and Weaponry }} is a former master of the Puppet Brigade and currently the Seventh Kazekage (七尾風影, Nanadaime Kazekage; Literally Meaning "Seventh Wind Shadow") Known for his outrageous mastery over puppets, he is one of Sunagakure's most notorious Puppeteers. Born and raised during Gaara's reign, Akagi lost both his parents during a massacre. After which, he developed severe Multiple Personality Disorder brought on from watching his parents dead bodies fall. This took shape during his puppeteer training, when his puppets would become a personality. Mimicking speech and seeming alive. Akagi was adopted by Kankurō and his life partner Shigeo Aizawa, who taught him how to excel in puppetry to levels never before seen. Akagi and Samiya... With his Puppetry levels, he is said to be unrivaled, and thus was given master of the puppet brigade Although his methods are unorthodox, and somewhat unmoral, Akagi has kept it cleverly hidden so only the new Kazekage knows his truth. Because his powers have rarely caused for showing his true limit, his enigmatic nature elevated him into legend and myth status. Sunagakure's elders might not approve of Akagi, but they know they need him. So they keep a close eye on him and his other personalities. Where as puppeteers could only control a persons physical action, Akagi is capable implemented his will through his Chakra Threads and becoming their Maestro. A shinobi who only dabbles in puppetry, his mastery surpassed so-called masters of old. Despite living through the previous war, Akagi managed to remain low key, continuing to master his art over decades rather than make a true impact on the shinobi world. Akagi's multiple personality is severe. He has no idea that his androids are not actually alive, and holds full conversations with each. To him, they are people who love and care for him. And when he controls them, he believes that they are simply lending him their power. Akagi's mastery of puppetry and evasive nature lead to two titles being developed. Although he has his own elite league of puppets, Akagi is capable of easily controlling those around him to do his bidding. Akagi single handily slaughtered a village by controlling it's shinobi. Changing his puppets after they die. This feat earned him his title as Maestro (きょしょう, Kyoshou), a master whose strings can become invisible so it appears they are dancing to an unheard song. A song which causes a person to follow his every order, including vocal. Akagi exist through mystery. Using Rat's Sharingan allowed him to manipulate a persons memory, erasing his face, voice and physical existence from their conscious and subconscious. In place of this vast emptiness is a name, Kaonashi (カオナシ, faceless). His newest title, one he is absolutely feared by was gifted to him by an S-Rank Shinobi who was strong enough to rebel against Amegakure; Orikyō (織り恐, The Woven Fear). Appearance Personality Akagi is not his birth name, nor is it simply a name. Akagi is a collection of personalities, multiple beings living within one body. All equally unaware of each other. As a child, Akagi had showed subtle hints of his different personalities. Shows of absolute bravery, followed by an unquenchable thirst for power. Only to end with him hiding and cowering.Different Personalities And when asked, Akagi had no recollection of transpiring events. Before his technique, he had an obsidian set of puppets. During his battles, these puppets would come to life and portray a different person. They would spiral out of control and enact his subconscious urges.The Sand's Sibling Child. Many missions were successes due to him slaughtering everyone; Snake. However, Akagi himself, simply lived as an imaginative child. It was not until he developed his twelve guardian puppets, that his symptoms amplified. He preferred solitude, talking to his imaginary friends. People thought it sweet for a puppeteer to speak to his puppets. He even went as far as making them walk behind him, and help with daily task. People thought it a product of being lonely, others called it the ultimate puppetry training. Either way, Akagi was nothing more than a child with no parents or friends, forced into the puppet brigade from his early demonstrations of control. Overall, Akagi was a sweet child who put others before himself. He rarely used "I" and "WANT without a selfless wish following. Akagi respected his masters, and completed every mission with his head held high. He wanted nothing more than to bring honor to Sunagakure. With Akagi's multiple personalities, his true self always took shape within his body. As a symptom of DID/MPD, Akagi holds no knowledge or recognition of his other personalities. Rosen of za Sōhō Instead, he believes each and every one of his puppets to be living people. Some family other friends. And so, he holds full conversations with each puppet, who respond back as if they are living creatures capable of thought. During specific instances, Akagi becomes hostile when people confront him about his puppets.Rosen of za Sōhō There have been many occasions where those who do not know Akagi believe his puppets to hold life. And since he constantly has an invisible thread attached to one, a personality is imprinted into each puppet who can speak and think on its own. Even when his puppets are not connected, Akagi is capable of retaining his own personality through a belief that they are sleeping or busy. It is frequent that his personalities summon themselves, actually summoning their puppet form and speaking as if they had come to his rescue. It is only when he witnesses their destruction that his personalities will attempt a hostile take-over. Which takes form through a constant argument with himself. Akagi spent years apart of Suna's ANBU, and thus holds excellent control over his emotions. He only reacts in situations which defeat becomes a reasonable option. During his battle with Isamu, Akagi's sheer willpower served as his only defense against his opponents immense mind power. Mind Over Matter Claiming had not for it, he would have died. With Ox's destruction at Isamu's hand, his piece of Akagi's true self was reinforced with a higher level of maturity and growth. His split mind became less strained and cluttered. Giving Akagi a stronger force of willpower and an ability to accept the deaths of his loved ones.Ox's Farewell. Isamu also left an imprint on Akagi's psyche.>ref>Kuroiame His incredible control of emotions lead to Akagi appearing almost dead. A puppet whose eyes were void of all feeling. Two abyss, a window opening for an empty building. It ultimately made him the perfect ANBU, noted by the previous Kazekage. He felt little to no remorse for the lives he take. As long as it increases his villages safety. As an adult, Akagi retained his calm, caring demeanor. He deeply, believes himself to, love Sunagakure and will give it his all to protect it. This love caused him to split his organization from the Kazekage's and Elder Council's control. He was taught an absolute love for one's home requires no government or form of restriction. His village respects his title, but very few have interacted with him personally. Akagi is in it for his love, or quest for love, rather than fame. Gifting him a solitary life-style. He holds true to this life so much so, that during attacks on Sunagakure, it is rare for Akagi to make a personal appearance. And to send Akagi on a personal mission means his opponent is of the highest caliber. He answers to no one, and rarely attends meetings that involve Kazekage and the village elders. Akagi enjoys his title as a walking enigma. Elders often cower in Akagi's presence as they know it will involve him getting what he demands. Akagi keeps his enigmatic nature through the use of memory erasure techniques such as knocking an opponent unconscious and simple hypnotism. Although reputed as Sunagakure's one man force, Akagi retains a twisted sense of humility. He is able to acknowledge when someone surpasses him or is at an equal level. However, he will tell those who remain weaker to give up, usually accompanied by an assured threat to murder them if they do not abide by his rules. During their first meeting, Akagi constantly reminded Tame that had he not agreed, killing him and his loved ones would have been an easy task. Assuring Tame that his destiny had already been chosen.The Strings Connect Akagi was deeply impacted by his foster parents, Kankurō. Akagi believes his Sensei to watch over him. He can feel his chakra within his teachers puppets and in times of need will attempt to contact him by invoking conversation with either Crow or Black Ant. Kankurō had become an adoptive father for Akagi. And thus adopted his Nindō. Akagi always had a unique ability to connect spiritually with his puppet, human or inanimate. A trait shared with his master, they could understand peoples feelings, memories and mentality with a simple connection. Background Two prodigies, found murdered behind a lock door. Blood splattered across the walls in vibrant patterns and letters. A psychotic rampage lead by an unknown criminal. Maybe a vendetta? Or perhaps a bounty? No one knew for sure. Their bodies rippled with stab wounds. missing eyes, fingers and tongues. Whoever did it surely had fun leisurely erasing Sunagakure's prized Crimson Lovers. Each an absolute puppet master who could stand up to Legends drowned in a pool of blood. Their accomplishments made it impossible to track down any one suspect. But it had to be someone capable of infiltrating. When helped arrived, a rancid smell of blood, misery of utter evilness filled the air. Sunagakure official's had arrived when a explosive tag blew off a door. But why? The reinforcements arrived to a gruesome scene swelled eyes with salty tears. How could they no longer live? Who would serve Sunagakure with such a dedication? While shinobi scoured for some sort of clue, cries erupted from behind a locked door. Within, a child no older than his third flame, sat paralyzed. Empty eyes locked forward. Officials asked for his name but he could not speak. No one knew who this child was, but his crimson hair and eyes created a ghostly speculation. Further inspection of their house revealed a secret like no other. Sunagakure's Crimson Lover's had a child. A young boy who they kept hidden from the world in fear that such an event as tonight would take place. Those who wished for his parent's head would not hunt a child that did not exist. Officials pieced their murder together. Whoever did it broke in through a window. And before their child could come out, his father locked him within their closet. After a long battle ensued, it became clear that their death had arrived. So as a call for help, his mother threw an explosive tag on their door. Meaning their murderer had to finish his job before help arrived. But no one knew this child's name, a natural deliver. Now an orphan, officials took him in for questions. Questions concerning anything he remembered. But he retained his empty stare. As if something more existed than the physical realm. As if he no longer existed within his body. The infamous Sand Siblings went to meet the son of their village's gifted puppeteer's. Each feeling a certain warmth in their heart for such an orphan whose mind suffered greatly. he had been too damaged for a regular orphanage. Remembering his domestic partner's wish for children, Kankurō offered to adopt him. Besides, his parents were expert puppeteers. Meaning this child had an obligation to follow in their legacy. First few days were nothing but an empty glare. From food to sleep. He just sat or laid somewhere, staring blankly at a wall. Kankurō was slowly getting fed up. He felt sorry, but had a small dislike of children. But Shigeo's gentle heart would hear nothing of it. On their seventh day, he asked Gaara and Temari to come over. And in their presence, Shigeo sat his son down on a chair and commanded him, in a hush mental whisper, to come out. In an instant, all colors returned to his eyes. He asked for his name, and behind Shigeo, framed within a large window, a red tree waved in the wind...Aka-gi. Akagi had a healing childhood. Kankurō started him down his path as a puppeteer early. To his expectations, Akagi's ability of controlling threads surpassed many his age. Something a family of pure-bred puppeteer's would likely create. Days at Sunagakure's academy were days of loneliness. No one wanted to speak to the child of such noble parents. An air of respect, no one bothered to get to know him. Parents warned their children against harming him, leading to a lack of playground invitations. When Akagi went home, he would use prototype puppets his father gave him to help prepare their house. Cooking, cleaning and preparing for the next day. Runnning around with wooden friends. During an afternoon, his threads flared. And soon his puppets started to act different. At home, he would hold full conversations with wooden beings as if they lived. Because in his eyes they did. "Brother and sister, we have to prepare dinner before they return." Every night he slept with his puppets holding him. Because his parents worked demanding jobs, they lacked any true quality time with their son. So during nights, Shigeo would use his immense Genjutsu mastery to enter his dreams, alongside his lover, where slowed time perception allowed long periods of training. For ten years, Akagi received this specialized training. Strengthening his will, mental and spiritual connection. Already born with in innate affinity for spiritual energy, Akagi's threads were given an incredible boost. Soon, he communicated with his parents through thread attachments. Feelings and emotions spread among strings. His puppets gained a new level of life. Secretly, Shigeo refined and increased his multiple personalities so that they could give him company during their absences. It was this act that allowed Akagi to accept others into his life. Akagi spent years serving Sunagakure's ANBU, where he met his bestfriend. And during a secret mission, he courted his future lover. His years as an ANBU were filled with nothing but success. Going as far as excelling puppetry, creating his first set of human puppets and even acquiring a deadly bloodline limit and hidden puppet. His parents rigorous training method in his dreamworld created enough time for him to have days worth of training within minutes. But Akagi still suffered from frantic flashes. Memories of his locked door, his parent's murder's face and worst of all, weaknesses, haunted him. Akagi, although mentally powerful, remained sensitive to genjutsu and illusions that manipulated emotions. And so, two encounters with emotional manipulators lead to him feeling a certain weakness. This weakness lead to Akagi attempting to recreate a story his father told him as a child of a man who turned himself into a puppet. Stealing the required information was no big deal for Akagi. And before his twentieth birthday, Akagi enacted the very same technique which transformed his puppets into bionic monsters onto himself... Current Arcs Movies and Appearances Abilities Akagi is feared throughout as someone shrouded in secrets and enigmatic power. Sunagakure, although they do not approve of his methods, understands that to lose Akagi would mean losing a powerful military portion. As the only son of Shigeo Aizawa and Kankurō, Akagi held a high rank in Sunagakure's nobility. Akagi is said to be one of Sunagakure's gifted children, a golden child who is meant to aide the Kazekage and lead Sunagakure in an age of prosperity. His pure creativity and perseverance elevated his puppetry into a new frontier. Sheer genius transformed into a new way of building puppets. Akagi took a different route than most S-Rank shinobi. Few know of his Silver Secret Technique, and those who do are unable to speak of it. Some believe him capable of creating puppets from thin air, while others swear he can control people with his thoughts. This hidden nature leads to wild speculations that inflate his existence. There are few who know Akagi thoroughly. And even they choose to keep it within. Akagi rarely shows his true power, or is in a situation where he must. In all his years of life, he has yet to reveal it fully. His enemies are only aware that he is a puppeteer of the highest caliber and sought after his immense secrets.Hawking The Grand Puppeteer! Although Akagi keeps his face hidden, those who are given his blessing are met with an immortal shock. A secret of eternal youth that haunts them to their grave. To keep his face further forgotten, he will use his Rat puppet to hypnotize all that see him, and erase their memories of him. All of Akagi's puppets are completely monstrous. And his usage allowed him to defend his village against all foreign attacks. Even during nights when Shukaku rampages, his puppetry mastery and strategic planning has lead to zero casualties. Even as a teenage human, Akagi was able to nearly defeat an international criminalBlood Runs Deep Akagi's name holds power. There are hundreds who claim they are Akagi, and in doing so, they are able to access an entire world of riches and respect. To meet the real Akagi is nearly impossible. During his time as Kazekage, he made his appearance known. A teenager who holds massive power. Because of Akagi's mass array of puppets, as well as his ability to steal memories, he has earned a mastery in various fields of shinobi. Making him an all around warrior. Intelligence Chakra Control and Chakra Reserves Akagi was gifted with potent chakra, as any golden child would have been. A strong spiritual aspect, it is strong enough to transfer his will directly into his puppet eliminating all forms of a lag time between thought and action. Whereas his chakra levels are S-Rank, it is his potency that is reputed. Akagi has extremely potent and dangerous chakra. Chakra sensors describe a demonic smile forming behind him. Such a potent chakra allowed for connections with his father to be established easier. And with his fathers tutelage, Akagi learned how to fully master his spiritual and mental aspect. Also, his chakra has a red hue, resembling that of a tailed beast. Absorbing Akagi's chakra result in a shinobi gaining a split personality which transformed him into a copy of Akagi.A Dangerous Journey. But it is his chakra control that gives him his level of fear. His precision with Chakra Threads and ability to improvise are nearly unsurpassed. Akagi's chakra control revolves solely around his concepts of puppetry. He can easily attach his strings to living creatures and transform them into his puppet. Whether human or animal, anyone his threads attach to are put under his song. Akagi mastered a concept of Will Transferal. Akagi can take control of a person, physically and mentally through his chakra strings. Giving him access to their techniques and Kekkei Genkai. Similar to a genjutsu, Akagi can circulate his chakra through a persons body. His potent chakra forcing either a connection or a domination. Akagi has spoken through human puppets and used leaders to overthrow themselves. With potent spiritual energy, few strings are needed to manipulate a person. One string is enough to control, while two will ensure a complete mental domination. Three strings involves stealing a persons memories, emotions and experiences. No one has resisted three, and only adding more strings increases his force. Akagi can also transfer his own feelings, thoughts, memories and emotions by connecting his strings. Reversing it turns it into force. Akagi's control of chakra threads can force people to use techniques which he knows. Creating a system of slaves that follow his every order. The amount he can utilize is pushed beyond normal puppetry limits. Three strings per finger, an advanced form of the puppet technique. It takes careful manipulation and dedicated time. Akagi can control, or disrupt, techniques which involve Yin-Release by flowing his own chakra through connected strings. Revert yin-release and draining it of its properties. By turning his threads invisible, he appears to control people mentally. Simple gestures result in huge outcomes. Akagi's control creates a battle against other puppet masters. If their will is weaker, he will steal their puppets for his use. And if a persons will is not strong enough, he gains an absolute control over their body. His chakra control extends his threads over large distances. And by turning them invisible, he can force a person to walk an entire village without a single suspicion. Akagi's chakra control is amazing. A constant activation no longer drains his chakra. And he can tap into his human puppets chakra source as a method of using techniques. Meaning very few techniques take a toll on him. Akagi naturally could use his chakra as The Sage of Six Paths originally intended. A rare defect which lead to his mastery of puppetry, Akagi is capable of transferring his understanding, thoughts and basic will through his chakra. With his parents being Shigeo, head of The Mirage Corps, and Kankurō, head of the Puppet Brigade, both parents combined their knowledge to gift upon Akagi usage of spiritual and physical based threads There are a multitude of effects brought about from this possible connection. He uses his father's method of genjutsu based chakra control to establish a unique connection with living creatures. Allowing Akagi to share his memories, senses, thoughts and even feelings through his threads. And as he grew older, Akagi created a duel pathway for both sides, giving his targets a similar option. However, Akagi can falsify his inner-self, to give fake experiences. His technique also holds a darker purpose. With this connection, he can dominate a persons will, mind and spirit, transforming them into a puppet of sorts for his use. Nothing becomes safe from such a connection. And though careful flowing, he can subtly establish this connection. This grants him techniques and kekkei genkai they posses. It is an immense understanding of the connection between Puppet and Puppet Master and the spiritual aspect of living creatures that makes him a deadly puppeteer. As long as chakra exist within, he is able to activate this connection through his threads. When disconnected, his victims feel his presence leave. Akagi can manipulate his threads to give them a sharpened and hardened qualities, transforming them into weapons for his disposal.... Puppet Master Akagi has reached a pinnacle of puppetry. Due to his parents constant working, Akagi brought his puppetry into his daily life. Household chores, games, and small adventures through Sunagakure went with his puppet.. His strolls through Sunagakure were accompanied by at least two puppets carefully following behind. This act eventually strengthened his connection further. Constantly holding a connection shortened the lag between his will and their action. And with his personalities powerful influence, his will became theirs. Akagi's thoughts activated instantly upon the bodies of his puppets. At first, Akagi focused more on controlling puppets rather than creation. But he delved deeper and started to experiment further. Eventually, he managed to create a small squad to accompany him on missions. But he realized Sunagakure's standards for puppets were indeed weak. Despising this weakness lead to him creating his infamous Silver Secret Technique: Awakening of the Shēngxiào. In battle, two puppets are usually enough to take down an opposing force. And it is even rarer that he has to use both simultaneously. A majority of his battles end with him controlling an enemies body and using it as a puppet. His concept of puppetry revolves around Will Transference. When a shinobi controls a puppet, his will is what controls the puppet. Akagi uses his concept to take control of almost anything his Threads attach to. Channeling his immense spiritual energy through his threads grants him a dominance of their body. He can force a person to speak, perform jutsu and activate a bloodline limit or tota through his threads. Physically fighting Akagi becomes dangerous because of this feat. Since he can transform a person into a living puppet for his use. His will transference makes his puppets impossible to steal. Anyone's strings that do not carry his will are rejected. If Akagi's will is stronger than another puppeteer, he can ultimately steal their puppet and make it his own. Although doing so is dangerous as he can lose his own will power. Akagi's puppet mastery grants him an eye for a puppets working. He can determine its material, make and weakness in its joints. When using his puppets, Akagi generally makes his strings invisible. This makes it seem that his opponent is fighting more than one person at a time. Akagi's ability with puppetry has reached a level where he can control puppets with other puppets. By careful circulation and activating the chakra inside of a puppet, he can form chakra threads through such a puppet and increase the amount of puppets he can control at once. He uses this with his Special Task Force Six Puppets. His larger puppet usually controls the other five, while he controls a different set. This leads to him having a small combination of puppets to use at once. All of his puppets remain on his subconscious sensory skills. This means his hearing, sight, smell, touch, and taste are his puppets. And although they are living with their own different personalities, any hindrance to Akagi's sensory skills effects them. Mental Prowess Shigeo, being his father, put him through rigorous mental training. Constant mind attacks and illusions meant to strengthen up his child. Soon, Akagi's will became an unbreakable force. An impregnable wall capable of withstanding monstrous mental attacks as well as redirecting it through his threads.Mind Over Matter Akagi was also taught how to turn his spiritual string mastery into illusion and mental based uses. Ultimately leading to him mastering genjutsu through his puppet as well as connecting his optic nerves to its eyes. Akagi's immense will, mental and spiritual training lead to him completely mastering the bodies of those he fought. And in terms of techniques which they attempt to overpower him, Akagi's will often leads to him reversing it and absorbing them. If his chakra is absorbed, after a certain amount, Akagi's own personality will overpower those who are draining it. Akagi's will power allowed him to dominate a person's mind, body and soul. He can implement his will and presence into an entire being, forcing his presence into them. Doing so causes one to feel him within. This can cause attacks to miss as they feel their body being invaded....Akagi can even split a persons personality and transform one half into his within another being. Although he uses his rat puppet mostly, Akagi is actually quite proficient in genjutsu. So much so, that his acquisition of the sharingan has boosted his level of genjutsu usage into mastery. Taught by his father, Akagi could perform genjutsu through puppet who used special triggers. With his rat puppet, he channeled his genjutsu usage into one vassal. An Uchiha. He can easily hypnotize and mesmerize an opponent with a glance. All of Akagi's genjutsu revolve around crimson centipedes..... Obsidian Secret Technique Besides his ability to completely take a person over, Akagi's obsidian secret technique is an evolved Black Secret Technique, passed onto him by his adoptive father, Kankurō. Obsidian encompasses all of Kankurō's original black secret techniques as well as few others, but deadlier. He demonstrates a control which gives each puppet a life of their own. All of Akagi's puppets are coated in his deadliest poison. A poison only he holds an antidote for. His use of any puppet depends solely on his mood as any puppet will handle his job. Silver Secret Technique: Awakening of the Shēngxiào The idea came to him during a story he heard about Konoha's invasion. A warring Demon made of metal nearly killed one of Konoha's greatest shinobi. It struck him. A puppet's true power comes from their traps and tricks. Hidden compartments and poisoned weapons. But their entire makeup made it easier to break. And sand shinobi found keeping their puppets clear of sand troublesome. Wood was a weak element compared to metal. And his puppets, although they held his will, lacked his iron strength. Akagi used his fathers tale of Sasori as inspiratoin. A puppeteer who, by keeping his heart intact, brought chakra to puppets and transformed himself into a puppet. He developed a technique which pushed puppets into a new magnitude. Androids. Metal casings filled with gears, screws and bolts, covered with flesh and with a heart and stomach. A metallic skeleton with room for hidden compartments and areas meant for chakra based uses. Bionic creations, Akagi created the first cyborg puppets. These androids are exponentially stronger than Sunagakure's average puppet. Their strength is enough to easily destroy solid steel gates and a Tailed Beast's defenses. Each can reach a strength that without a doubt surpasses tons. Being comprised of metal also does not damage their speed. This is because puppets are controlled by their masters will rather than the actual strings. His metallic puppets are just as fast as normal puppets. And thanks to the addition of chakra based jets to their feet, can also fly higher into the air while achieving an even greater speed. Because of their unique composition, he has only twelve on stock. One made for a specific purpose. Akagi lacks a lag time. His puppet control is near instant, causing them to react to his every thought. Being made of metal, made his puppets incredibly resilient to damage. They can survive devastating blows and attacks of all sorts. His puppets are created from a masterful mixture of metals with Titanium. Creating a force that can stand extreme temperatures while holding a low conductivity. Akagi has a unique twist to his puppetry. His mastery over puppets has subconsciously split his personality. Each puppet comes to life when he controls them through his chakra threads. They speak, and seem to think differently. Their personality is a figment of his own. Ox is more dominant while Snake is flirtatious. Meanwhile, Akagi keeps his original personality. Because of this connection, his puppetry goes beyond a conscious attempt. Deep thoughts are brought out and acted upon by his puppets. He killed his friend, that became his Horse, due to a subconscious anger, which his puppet acted on. A testament to his puppetry skill, they are connected only by a single thread each. And through that connection, they become something of imaginary friends. They speak and act as if living people, when instead, they are all just figments of Akagi's personality. Doing so does not drain him of his chakra either. Akagi's subconscious naturally controls each pupppet, becoming hidden personalities. However, he can consciously control them to do his bidding. Whether he is aware of this trait is unknown as he speaks to his puppets as if different people. But in battle, he becomes a true puppet master. Mechanical Body Following his creation, Akagi developed a hatred for his human body. He constantly referred to it as weak and fragile. Easy to break. Even the strongest taijutsu master would end with his muscles ripping. Death haunted humans and so did age. But his creations would last forever. So he decided to become an Bionic Human. With only a core to hold his heart and stomach, Akagi's innards are comprised entirely of metal. He also placed a large number of compartments and secret traps unto his body. First, his feet and palms are equipped with blasters. Inside are different tubes which lead to different guns. His first cannon is a chakra based blaster for jet speed movements and high speed flight capable of reaching mach. A more offensive use includes firing massive chakra blast capable of completely incinerating a person. His fingertips are also guns that shoot chakra as small compressed bullets. He can charge these blast to deadly levels, enough to cause devastating and immense damage. Capable of destroying a forest. His next cannon is a vacuum air blast with steel shattering power. His third cannon contains a deadly contact poison only made deep within The Land of Wind's desert. He equipped his arms with multiple blades which pop out, as well as two large rotating saws. on each arm and leg. All of Akagi's limbs are built with jet blasters which allow him to fire them at his targets at such a strength they can cause explosions. They are protected with chakra and will return back to their position. Akagi's greatest strength as an android, are not his weapons, but from his pure raw power. He is a shinobi of great physical strength and speed. And without human limitations, can fight on for days without tire. He can survive without any sort of sustenance and will not suffer fatigue or muscle failure. Pure taijutsu is enough to utterly destroy an opponent. Because his body is made of metal, he is immune to genjutsu, poison and other human weaknesses. The metal in his body is highly resistant to corrosion and rust. Like his puppets, Akagi's body is a mixture of metals. Titanium and aluminum as well as ceramic composite, with carbon materials. Allowing him to withstand extreme temperatures while holding low conductivity. And remaining light enough to fight. In his labs are computers meant to repair him and his puppets should anything go wrong. Able to send his puppets back, a computer analyzes any damages and heals them. Any missing skin is replaced and, as long as his organs are intact, he is able to return back to new. Taijutsu Akagi's main style of fighting involved taijutsu. His puppet body granted him monstrous physical capabilities. Usually a puppeteer's biggest weakness is close quarter fighting. In Akagi's case, fighting hand to hand is the last mistake a person should and will ever make. The Silver Secret's greatest feat is strength. His cybernetics pushes his strength into levels that easily surpasses Tsunade and Sakura. he could easily stop a massive summoning from progressing and fought against Son Goku without damaging his systems. Ripping through steal doors holds zero challenge, and simple taijutsu attacks are enough to cause immense damage, if not utterly destroy a target. Despite his small stature, his android makeup gives him beyond human fighting capabilities. His true strength levels are unknown, as they surpass his speed. When fighting, his style of fighting revolves around pure brawling. Instead of a martial arts, he focuses on constantly breaking an opponent. More of a psychopath, he does everything to cause pain, once ripping an enemy apart piece by piece before finishing them. It is said that there is not a defense Akagi cannot break with his pure strength. And when combined with Ox, they become twin demons capable of overcoming all in their path. Although not his main attribute, Akagi is incredibly fast. He can Flicker out of sight in situations that call for instant retreat. And his running speed is pushed to high levels for long distances. Although nowhere near A, Akagi is capable of breaking the sound barrier, especially with the assistance of his jets; leading to catastrophic jet enhanced attacks. His Bionic body gifts him an enhanced level of durability. He is capable of taking damage that a human, even at their peak, could not. Herbal Master As many Sunagakure shinobi are, Akagi has a degree of herbal mastery. Thanks to his father's constant dream training, where he showed him images and feelings of pants, Akagi created a poison out of foreign plants which he conditioned to grow in his own home. Stats Relationships Quotes Trivia * Akagi also means Red Tree (赤木). A play on his body being transformed into a puppet of sorts with red hair. * Red is a reoccurring theme in Akagi. His parents were known as the crimson duo, and his potential lover's name ultimately means Red Gauze. Akagi's chakra threads are red when visible and he uses a red symbol for his puppets. * Akagi's irrational fear of locked doors can be seen as Cleithrophobia, a fear of being trapped in. * Akagi lost his virginity to Chieko Akimichi * Akagi Databook: ** Akagi's hobby is working on his puppets, constantly improving each with an unforeseen devotion. And spending time with Akara. ** Akagi has a bounty of 700,000,000 ¥ dead. It is too dangerous to place a bounty on his living head. ** Akagi once wished to fight Gaara and Madara Uchiha. But as he grew older, his ideals changed. Currently he wishes to battle Muketsu. ** As a human, Akagi loved beef. Now he does not need food. ** Akagi has completed --- official missions in total: 60 D-rank, 180 C-rank, 280 B-rank, 0 A-rank and 50 S-rank. ** Akagi's favorite words are "Desire" (ねがい, negai) and "Personal Grudges and Selfish Desires" (しえんしよ, shienshiyoku). * Akagi is one of few shinobi who holds an awakened Eternal Mangekyō SharinganKogo Uchiha. Despite not using it for any specific purpose yet. * Akagi is physically the strongest character at base stat due to his mechanical make-up. * * * * References Category:Fanon-Canon Category:Sunagakure (Ash)